


What could have happened

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity Gems, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), References to Depression, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Loki is serving his sentence on Midgard after the 2012 Attack, but unfortunately, everyone seems to realise that it wasn't entirely his fault. While Loki tries to keep the Avengers safe from Thanos, they push closer to the truth.





	1. The Problem with the Avengers

The problem with the Avengers, he thought sullenly, was they were too smart. He wanted them to hate him, no, NEEDED them to hate him. But the Avengers had taken him in, knowing he hadn’t been responsible for the attack on New York. Loki hated it. He was responsible, he had been the one that had brought the Chitauri, the man that had hurt Clint Barton and destroyed hundreds of lives. But they wouldn’t have any of it, calmly telling Loki that when he was ready, he could tell them who had controlled him, and then they would get rid of the bands that stopped his magic.

Loki had been living with the Avengers for six weeks. He missed his brother. He missed his mother. And he missed Asgard in general, if he was honest. Down on Midgard, alone with nobody that understood him, he stayed in his room. He read books, tried to forget that he was slowly wasting away, weight dropping off his already-thin form, hair falling out and his mind slowly going insane from a lack of sleep. He didn’t leave his room, didn’t try and ask for help, because anything would be better than this. He didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes when he walked out.

What little magic he could access was keeping a visage up around him, preventing them from seeing just how thin he was getting. The last thing Loki needed was for people to try and help. He needed to keep quiet, prevent the Avengers from finding out about the Mad Titan, for fear they would take him on. Loki found himself protecting the Midgardians, something he had no idea why he was doing, but he didn’t want them hurt.

He had been eighteen, in human years, when he had fallen into the void. He was now around nineteen in their years, although they presumed he was an adult. The price of living for thousands of years, he thought, was that they would never understand quite how young he was. Thor certainly hadn’t bothered telling them, but he probably hadn’t seen the significance of it. Loki didn’t bother either, he stayed in his room and sulked. Let his mind fear the Titan that would kill him when he caught up.

It had been Clint Barton, in the end, that had told them. When Loki had arrived in chains, bruised and beaten by the Aesir Guards, with orders from Odin that he would serve punishment on Midgard, things had gone to havoc. The Avengers had taken Loki in, staring at him like he was a beaten puppy while Thor explained that Odin had ordered it, and that he couldn’t change his father’s mind. Loki had looked away, still annoyed that Thor would stand up against his father for the mortal-woman, Jane, but not for him.

Then Clint had stated that he hadn’t been the only one under mind-control. When those words had been uttered, Loki felt his heart drop. They’d noted his eyes, the once cold-blue now back to vibrant green, realised that whatever had given Loki the Mind Stone had also used it to control him. They hadn’t told Thor, wanting to figure out exactly who had beaten the Norse God before they went to get his brother. Loki didn’t tell them. He couldn’t, they would go after Thanos, and Thanos would kill them. Worse, he would torture them for the stones that they had.

The stone they had locked in the head of the robot-man. The mind stone, Loki still couldn’t look at it without remembering how it worked. Not only that, but they had the Time stone as well. The so-called Doctor Strange, a man that walked in and out of the compound, had the Time stone around his neck. Loki didn’t point out how stupid that was, like a large sign pointing straight to him. If Thanos came, they would be in trouble.

Then there was the Aether. It had been solidified into stone form once the woman, Jane, found it. The Reality stone was now stored in the Compound. Three stones, all right here. The Tesseract, Space Stone, was on Asgard. The Soul stone, away safely on Vormir. As long as Thanos didn’t find it… As long as Thanos didn’t find Gamora. It was no secret that he favoured her, and Loki already knew how that was going to go. The Power Stone was with the Nova Corps at the moment, as far as Loki was aware, so at least Thanos had some to collect before he came to earth.

Clint had told them he remembered screaming. Told the Avengers that he remembered pain unlike any he had ever felt. Loki had shaken his head, pretended he had no idea what they were talking about. Sighing, he put the book down, dog-tagging the corner as he stood. His stomach hurt from not eating, his body ached, and he wished to be far away from here. He wished to warn his brother that the Tesseract was a beacon to the Mad Titan searching the galaxy for it. He didn’t.

His room was relatively plain, which he was proud of. He was wearing jeans and a long shirt, careful that it hid all the scars that he didn’t need the Avengers to see. His Seidr held, filling out his body more than it actually was, and he walked out of the room. Food. He needed something to fill his stomach, just enough to stop the pain from starvation. He ignored the sound of chatter from the main room, walking to the kitchen and procuring an apple from the bowl. He smiled, that would be enough to stop the pain.

It was sour, but that was alright. Loki could handle sour. He chewed on it slowly, trying to remember a time when he hadn’t feared for his life. With Thor far away, not even listening to him anymore, Loki was alone. Standing in the kitchen, he looked around, before he had an idea. It wasn’t the first time he had thought about it, although he had been worried that the Voice would inform Tony of what he was doing.

‘Friday?’ He asked, looking around as he finished his apple.

‘Mr Laufeyson. What can I do for you?’ The voice was odd, a females voice, yet it wasn’t real. He tried not to speak to it if possible, apart from in the mornings when it told him he should probably eat something.

‘I… I need to search for something.’ He stated, and the Voice led him to a room with a large screen, informing him that he could ask what he wanted. Loki hesitated, then realised he didn’t really care if Tony found out. Hopefully, it would make him angry. He deserved that.

‘Can you show me the victims of the New York attack? All of them, please.’ When Loki had been released from Thanos’ grip, he had thought this was his salvation. That he could truly please the Mad Titan, and he wouldn’t fall back into the grips of him and his accomplices. Now, staring down at the many casualties of the army that HE had led, Loki allowed a tear to roll down and hit the screen he was standing over. He was a God, for Valhalla’s sake. Torture, no matter how awful, should have allowed this to happen. The God of Mischief turned, left the faces of the people he killed on the screen, and returned to his room.


	2. Saving SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki saves a SHIELD agent

Standing in the shower, he ran his fingers through once thick black hair. Sure enough, when his hand came back, the dark locks were wrapped around it. The God sighed, washed his remaining hair, then stepped out from under the spray. If he had his Seidr, then he might have been able to fix it. Possibly. But, like the scars on his arms, self-inflicted wounds did not heal with magic. His constant guilt would be the death of him, the God thought.

Not even a silver-tongue could save him. He dressed, putting the jumper on just in time for a knock at the door to sound. Using what little magic remained, he pulled up the image over himself, watched the clothes become fitting as his body filled out, then went to see who it was. Opening the door, he was mildly surprised to see Clint Barton standing behind it, an odd expression on his face.

‘The team want to talk, c’mon.’ It wasn’t optionary, although Loki still tried to think of a reason why he could not follow. Eventually, he gave in, following the Archer through to the main room. He didn’t care for being in the same room as all of them, they were too clever, they could see right through his lies without his magic to aid him. Not for the first time, he longed for his brother. Not that he could ever tell Thor what had happened to him.

‘Loki, the team have been assigned a mission from SHIELD. It requires all of us, and because you’d be alone in the base…’ The Captain trailed off, but the God understood. They didn’t trust him, so he was going with them. He gave a brief nod, at least if he followed the Mortals then he could ensure they didn’t get hurt. He left the room with instructions to get ready to go out, and was told that he would be going on the Quinjet.

**

He could tell they were surprised. Truth be told, Loki couldn’t put his armour on anymore. It was too painful, it hurt and jabbed into his skeletal frame, and so he had just opted for some jeans and a jumper. The once-proud God of Mischief watched the group in their armour get ready, before he was handed two daggers. He stared at them, part of him longing for his own, before he looked up to the Captain.

‘You need to be able to defend yourself.’ He knew they were still unsure about giving him weapons. Although they thought he wasn’t the one responsible for New York, they still didn’t really want him walking around with daggers. He took them, tucking them into his jeans, then following them off the Jet. There were SHIELD agents everywhere, walking around looking at a selection of dead bodies. Loki watched the team walk around, surveying the broken building and the mutilated corpses.

‘They were agents.’ Loki turned his head to the voice, looking at Bucky Barnes with curiosity. So, someone had attacked the SHIELD Agents. That would explain why Phil Coulson was here, as was Nick Fury. Loki had been pleased to hear that he wasn’t dead, even though Thanos wouldn’t be if he found out. It had been a point, one that he should have proved, and he didn’t.

‘I see.’ Loki remarked, watching over each team member as they studied the bodies. Nick Fury was talking to the Captain, talking about the pattern of killing. Loki flinched, felt something cold and dangerous flicker across him. His eyes scanned the surroundings, looked at the bodies, then noted the dagger on one of them. It had blood on the end, like whatever had attacked them had actually been injured.

He walked across, bent low to trace a finger across it, staring. It was impossible. Thoroughly impossible. He raised it, admiring the blood, realising it wasn’t impossible. Evidently, the blood was right here. Raising his head, he scanned the surroundings, trying to work out if they were here. His eyes focused on a young SHIELD Agent, walking towards a body that had fallen a way away from everyone else. Loki stared at the body, saw the slightest shimmer at the side of the body, and ran.

Shouting, predictably, did nothing but make the Agent freeze. Loki reached him as he heard the blast, shoving the Agent rather harshly to the ground and gasping as his arm received the blunt of the ray-gun. The corpse stood, glamour fading, and guns clicked into position facing the shimmering body.

‘Don’t shoot!’ Loki screamed, watching the body turn into the one he hadn’t thought possible. Ebony Maw smiled slightly, ivory skin shining in the sun. He studied the bodies, then looked back to Loki, and the God realised that this was a trap. A brilliant, logical trap. He didn’t have anywhere near the amount of Seidr needed to try and take him on, so silently stepped into the line between him and Vision. Just in case, the God thought to himself.

‘Laufeyson.’ Ebony stated, voice drawling over the words like it was a physically disgusting thing for him to be here. Loki had to agree.

‘Ebony. Playing fetch for your master again?’ He sneered, reaching slowly for the dagger. It would break the visage, at least, and that was his intention. The God moved closer, just enough that the SHIELD Agents wouldn’t do the stupid thing and shoot.

‘We’re after the Stones, boy. We just didn’t expect to find you here.’ Loki agreed internally, that was a very good point. He should have stayed hidden.

‘They’re not here.’ He lied, and even he knew it was false. Damn the Seidr cuffs and the lack of Silver-tongue, he thought as the man, if you could call him that, laughed.

‘Now, now, Laufeyson. Don’t play games. Stand aside, let me see the stone.’ Loki got ready to throw the Dagger. It would be enough that Ebony would leave, but he had to do it when the alien let his Guard down. And figure out exactly how close they were to arriving on Midgard.

‘I’m afraid I can’t do that. The Mortals are under my protection.’ That was useful, he thought, because now Thanos would definitely try and kill him before they killed the team. That would give them time to try and kill the Titan. Ebony looked amused, body already starting to fade. So, his magic wasn’t quite strong enough to hold himself here for long. Loki watched, trying to ignore the throbbing in his arm.

‘Very well. Thanos will enjoy breaking you for a second time, Jotun.’ He vanished, and Loki relaxed slightly, turning to the Agent on the floor. He offered out a hand, which the man hesitantly accepted, and he pulled him up. Then, the God turned back to look at the point where Ebony had vanished, and he sighed. This was going to be difficult.


	3. Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Thor

‘And Thanos is the guy that mind-fucked you?’ Tony stated, earning several glares from the team. Loki, however, was unfazed by the blunt phrasing. He nodded, going back to staring at his arm. They had offered to heal it, Loki had declined. To do so would be to show them what he really looked like under his image, and that would not be useful.

‘Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?’ The Captain inquired, but it wasn’t harsh. It was curious, like he couldn’t understand why Loki would hide such a thing. The God, truth be told, was starting to regret not telling them.

‘I feared you’d go running after him. It would be unwise, you’d be dead long before you could reach him.’ Loki remarked, then went back to thinking about how cold the Void had been. Remembered the moment he had let go, falling back into the coldness that never ended. His thoughts were broken by the sound of thunder, and his heart sped up. Now was not the time for Thor to arrive.

But, sadly, his brother did. Walking in, full armour and Mjolnir in his hand, his eyes scanned the room to Loki. A mixture of emotions crossed his brother’s face, but he focused on one. Anger.

‘What happened.’ It was barely a question, and Loki stood slowly, wincing at the pain in his arm.

‘Brother, if you can believe me, for once it wasn’t me.’ He stated, only to be shoved back against the wall by Thor, shouts from the team members.

‘Easy, big guy, he’s telling the truth!’ Tony stated, staring at the very squished Loki who was trying to avoid his brother’s gaze.

‘Tell me, brother,’ he spat the word out, fingers dancing with electricity, and Loki was surprised his head hadn’t been smashed in by Mjolnir, ‘Do the team know that you still have access to some of your magic? I can see the image from here.’ In all fairness, Loki thought, Thor was very close. The team murmured, something about not knowing that, and Thor held his hand out for Mjolnir. The God contemplated, wondering if it would be more pleasant to allow his brother to kill him, then dropped the image.

Gasps. Loki ignored them, watched the clothing go baggy on his thinning form, felt the lighter weight of the hair on his head. He saw regret, concern and guilt cross his brother’s face, stepping back in horror.

‘Loki…’ He muttered, and the God honestly thought this was the most awkward situation he had been in.

‘Anyway, as we were discussing, the Mad Titan is coming for the Infinity stones.’ Loki stated, slipping out of his brother’s hold and walking to the couch. Standing up took energy that he didn’t have nowadays, so he sunk down.

‘Thanos?’ Thor questioned, looking around. The team briefly explained what had happened, and Thor fell silent. He turned, looking at Loki.

‘You were with Thanos? Mind-control? Brother…’ Oh, by Valhalla this was awkward.

‘Yes, well, forgotten.’ Loki stated, waving his hand vaguely, then blinking in surprise as another lock of his black hair fell. He stared at it, then made it disappear. The team stared at him, but said nothing, so the God looked back to his brother.

‘You defend the Tesseract, these Mortals protect the three stones they have, Thanos comes, you kill him. Simple.’ Loki provided, then thought back to the Magic Ebony had possessed. It made him shudder, he had been on the receiving end of that one too many times. The God rose his head as Tony walked across, confused when the man reached down to undo the bands that Loki had around his wrists. He watched him do it, pocket the bands, then step back. The God blinked, staring at his unbound hands, then looked to the mechanic.

‘Thank you.’ He stated sincerely, flexing his wrists slightly and wincing when he heard the bones crack. His brother looked down at him, a look that told him he wasn’t going to like what came next.

‘I will ask Father if he has any ideas. I will return in the morning.’ He stated, striding off back out of the door, and Loki watched him leave. If Odin had anything to say, it probably wouldn’t be nice.

**

‘Eat.’ The Spider stated, glaring at him, then at the plate of food. It was his first dinner with the Avengers, and the woman had taken it upon herself to drag him to the table and gesture to the plate. He hesitated only slightly, before he picked the fork up. Conversation was light, like they weren’t going to war against a Titan.

‘Beer?’ Tony offered, and Loki paused. If Thor had seen this, he would have laughed. Asgardians were allowed to drink from a younger age than mortals, but he supposed if he were to stay on Midgard, he probably should obey their laws.

‘I don’t believe I am legally old enough to drink.’ Loki stated, staring at the bottle. He then noted that everyone had gone silent, faces turning to him.

‘How old are you?’ Tony said, staring.

‘Around nineteen, in your years.’ He explained, focusing on getting the stringy stuff onto his fork. He was basically copying Natasha, in all fairness.

‘You’re just a kid?’ The Captain stated, staring at him like he was mad. Loki gave a brief shrug.

‘Asgardians grow up faster. I was in battle by the age of twelve years, or your equivalent.’ He chewed down some food, surprised by how his stomach allowed it. The group continued eating, although he could tell there would be some questions.

‘The guy, Squidward, he called you Jotun.’ Tony said slowly, and Loki briefly wondered what a Squidward was, before he explained,

‘As you are aware, I’m not Thor’s biological brother. Odin found me as a baby, abandoned in a war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, Jotuns. I was the son of the King, Laufey, but Odin took me back to Asgard.’ He finished as much food as he could, sitting back in the chair and smiling slightly as his Seidr hummed.

‘You look like them though.’ Clint pointed out, and Loki shrugged. He was willing to do many things, but show them his other form wasn’t one.

‘It’s a glamour. My other skin is hidden.’ And for good reason, the God thought sullenly as he drained his glass. The last thing they needed was to see how horrifying he really was.


	4. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is being a dick. Thor sticks up for Loki

Asgard. That was where they were. Him, his brother, and all the Avengers. Odin had summoned them, sending Thor to bring them. Loki hadn’t said a word as the chains were put around his wrists, the stupid muzzle reattached to his mouth. The chains prevented any magic, so he was stuck looking like a bedraggled cat. Thor didn’t look pleased, but he had promised that he would stick up for him, which was nice.

Even Heimdall looked apologetic. The Aesir Guards, however, were not. Loki said nothing as they dragged him next to his brother, who kept glancing at the Guards as they tried to discreetly get their kicks in. It wasn’t surprising, he had been portrayed as a monster, and a Jotun. The throne room bore Odin, seated on his throne, and his mother, whose eyes widened when she saw him. He knew he must look a mess, but he didn’t get to say that, because one of the Guards very helpfully kicked his knee so that it gave-way, becoming acquainted with the floor.

Thor bit back a growl, bowing beside him and placing Mjolnir down. The Avengers had stayed back, useful, because at least Odin wouldn’t have a go at them.

‘Father, I’ve brought the Mortals like asked. The Infinity stones are secured on Midgard, apart from the one in use.’ Vision, Loki thought as he glanced up to Odin, who was staring right back at him. Silence fell, until Odin nodded slowly.

‘I want to know more about the stones and their locations. You can show the Mortals to their rooms, Loki will stay in the Cells tonight.’ Thor hesitated, then, to Loki’s surprise, argued.

‘For crimes he didn’t commit of free will. It isn’t right to keep him down there, Father.’ Loki glanced to his brother, who got to stand rather than kneel on this uncomfortable floor. Odin shook his head, and Loki knew he was basically screwed.

‘Convenient, that he did not call for Heimdall’s help.’ Loki had. Thousands of times. Begged and screamed and pleaded with everything he had.

‘Heimdall cannot see into the Void, father.’ Thor stated, taking a slight step forwards.

‘Yet Loki still tried to invade Midgard. The answer is no, Thor.’

‘It wasn’t his fault!’ Thor almost shouted, and Loki could see Odin was getting angry. That was rarely a good sign.

‘He was the one idiotic enough to jump into the Void in the first place!’ Odin shouted back, and the room fell silent. It was broken by a slap, Frigga’s hand against Odin’s cheek, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘You will not speak to my son like that.’ She snarled, stepping down and walking to Loki. He tried to convey his thanks, watching as she undid the chains and then the muzzle, her hand coming to cradle his cheek. He could have cried, pressing back against her.

‘Loki is coming to my Chambers.’ She stated, hand linking with his as he stood up. Odin looked furious, but he didn’t say anything, and he allowed Frigga to lead him out.

**

Now his own mother was mad, although she was doing it silently. He had allowed nobody to see what had happened to his body since Thanos, but his mother gently washed him, eyes flickering over the many scars. She said nothing about the self-inflicted ones, nor the nasty burns on his lower back, nor the fact that she could count his ribs.

‘Dry, love. I’ll go and fetch you some clothes.’ She assured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He smiled back, wanting to apologise, but she was already gone. He stepped out, dried himself and looped a towel around his hips. The door knocked, and presuming his mother was there, he called her in.

Thor stopped, as did Loki. He realised that his arms were bare, torso exposed to the scrutiny of his older brother, and he took a step back. Thor’s eyes roamed, horror evident on his face, and Loki wished the ground would swallow him.

‘Loki, I found you some… Thor. Honey, we’ll let you get changed.’ His mother put the clothes down, placing a hand on Thor and guiding him out. Loki stood for a moment, before realising that he had been given traditional Asgardian clothing. His clothing, from when he still bore the title of Prince. They felt foreign on his skin, but he put them on anyway, trying to avoid thinking about how he had to shrink them to fit his form.

**

‘Then the Soul Stone must be the hardest for him to acquire.’ Odin stated, sitting on his throne. Thor was by his side, Frigga at the other, and the Avengers sat at the table. Loki sat next to Natasha, not wanting to be near the man that was supposed to act his father. Even Heimdall was at the table.

‘Not if he finds Gamora.’ Loki admitted, and regretted it when heads turned his way.

‘Explain.’ Odin said, his one eye boring into his soul. Loki shifted.

‘The children of Thanos, he finds children, adopts them and manipulates them to be loyal to him. Gamora is the only one he cares for, so would be the logical choice to acquire the Soul stone.’ Odin didn’t say anything, but his brother saved him from it becoming awkward.

‘Would he care for her enough to not kill her?’ Loki paused, thinking back to his time seeing the woman, who had looked at him with pity. Watched Ebony… no, Loki. Not the time.

‘No. He might regret it, though.’ He said, remembering the way the woman had been favoured, despite her hesitance and sharp tongue. How her sister, Nebula, could do no right compared to her. Funny, the God thought, staring at his Golden brother. Finally, Odin spoke.

‘I want access to your memories. All of them.’ Loki froze, body tensing at the thought. No, he couldn’t have Odin looking through his mind! Not with… no. He wouldn’t allow it!

‘No.’ Loki snapped before his brother or mother could protest, and Odin stared.

‘The information might be useful.’ The King countered, and Loki had to admit he was right. It could be, they would have someone who could look at the memories without Loki’s biased opinion on what happened. Odin looked slightly smug, like he knew Loki knew he was right. But, the God of Mischief did something quite unexpected.

‘Then Thor can see them, and will tell you anything he thinks important.’ A leap of faith, one Loki didn’t look to his brother for, staring right at the King. Even Odin looked surprised.

‘Very well. Tomorrow morning.’ That was Loki’s dismissal, so he stood before the others could, briefly inclined his head to the King, then left the room. If Thor had to see his memories, so be it, but it didn’t mean Loki could look at him after.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this won't be what you guys wanted, but the Chapter between Thor and Loki will come up next.

Eir walked around the room, and Loki relaxed deeper into the chair. His brother was on the one next to him, staring at him as their mother prepared the spell. She looked unsure, like this was a bad idea, but Odin had been insistent.

‘Brother, you don’t have to do this.’ Thor murmured low, staring at Loki. The Trickster couldn’t hold the gaze, looking away guiltily.

‘Just… do not judge me for what you see.’ He replied, before looking up to his mother and Healer. The Healer handed across his drink, before gesturing to the chains.

‘Both of you will be restrained, in case it becomes too… traumatic.’ She shot a glance to Loki, who gave nothing away. He screwed his eyes shut, drunk the awful-tasting liquid, then felt them close round his skin. Shutting out everyone else in the room, he got ready to relive the experiences that were the worst.

**

Loki had long since learnt to deal with the memories. He watched it with a slight distaste, watching the old him get crushed into tiny little pieces, be sliced and broken and carved into something new. Watched as he screamed for his brother, for Heimdall, for anyone. Repented his title, as long as someone would save him. It was slightly un-classy, he thought, watching his other self curl up as Ebony stood over him, a harsh smile on his face.

He watched, even through some of the worst bits, watched as the other-Loki curled up on the floor in dried blood, sweat and fluids he really didn’t want to talk about. Watched as Thanos approached, and offered the same deal as always. It took a while, stuck in the void, before Thanos could use the Mind Stone on him. His loyalty to Thor kept his heart straight, but even he couldn’t take it forever. Loki watched himself sign across his soul, and, with the Mind stone in the Sceptre, he watched his life change.

**

When Loki woke up, it was to the sound of someone throwing up. His eyes adjusted, took in the worried faces of the Avengers, the stone-cold face of Odin, and his mother’s teared eyes. He had been unchained, which was nice, and so had his brother, who wasn’t in his chair.

No, Thor was curled up in the corner, having just thrown up into the bucket quickly provided by Eir, who was standing away from the cowering God. Loki stood, momentarily wobbled as a barrage of thoughts came flooding, and shut them down. God of Mischief and Lies, he felt no pain, not externally. Making light work of the space between him and his sibling, he crouched down low, cupped his brother’s cheek and raised it so he could see the bright blue eyes.

‘Thor, listen closely. Thanos isn’t here, he can’t hurt you, he can’t hurt me. See, brother.’ He took Thor’s hand carefully, aware that this was the most physical contact, mother aside, that he had had in a long time. Thor’s hand was heavy, calloused, but it fit into his smaller one perfectly, and green mist descended over his brother. Frigga made a sound, probably a protest at Loki using his Seidr when he should be healing himself, but he could not make Thor suffer.

‘Come on, Thor. Come back.’ Loki stated, his Seidr straining to keep Thor’s mind sane as it pushed the thoughts back, ordered them inside his brother’s mind. When Thor’s hand gripped his, eyes flicking up to him, Loki relaxed his magic.

‘Loki.’ One word was a good start, the Trickster thought, nodding. He dropped the hand from Thor’s face, only to have it grabbed by his brother’s other hand, which he allowed. Silence, until Thor nodded slowly, and Loki pulled away. He stepped back, a respectful distance, and watched his brother rise.

**

Loki didn’t want to see his brother. He didn’t need Thor telling him how he should have been stronger, how he should have been able to defend himself against the Titan. Instead, Loki looked out across Asgard, staring at the beautiful realm. Down on Midgard, Loki longed for the sight of Asgard, yet now it filled him with dread. By coming here, he was risking the Realm. And that included his mother, and Thor, and Heimdall. He was bringing danger to the people just by standing on the ground he used to call home.

‘I thought I might find you here, Young Prince.’ Loki did not need to turn to recognise Heimdall’s voice, but he did relax his posture as a show of friendliness. They may not always see eye to eye, but Heimdall protected Thor, and that was good enough for Loki. Anyone that looked after his brother had to be alright.

‘Your brother is searching for you.’ Heimdall stated, coming to a stop beside Loki. The Prince shifted uncomfortably, partly because of the exhaustion of standing for so many hours, but partly because of what he had said. Loki didn’t want Thor to see him, didn’t know if he could bear the disappointment in his brother’s eyes. He might have to, if Heimdall’s stern gaze was anything to go by.

‘Thor was never very good at finding me.’ Loki realised how bitter he sounded after he said it, knew that both he and Heimdall were thinking of Loki trapped in the void. The Jotun had screamed himself horse calling for his brother, hoping that Thor wouldn’t give up hope on him. But why would Thor care for the brother that had tried to kill him and destroy Jotunheim?

‘I did not hear you, in the Void. Nor see you.’ It was meant to comfort Loki, to assure him that if he had, Heimdall would have done something. Loki wasn’t sure, if he was honest, that he was telling the truth. Loki wouldn’t have saved himself.

‘I’m telling you this, not to anger you, but in a show of honestly. One of the Ravens, Huginn, did inform Odin that he thought you might be alive. I was not supposed to see such a thing, of course.’ Loki felt his heart go cold, if a Jotun’s heart could ever be considered warm, at the statement. Odin knew. Or Odin had suspected, and had decided not to do anything.

‘He really does not like me.’ Loki finally stated, looking across to the Bifrost. Heimdall didn’t bother arguing, which was refreshing, although he did sigh. Together, the two looked out across the realm, fully aware that Thanos was coming for them.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I would like some feedback on this Chapter, because I have absolutely no idea if it was what you guys wanted. I hope it's okay!!

Eventually, Thor found him. Loki was in his room, his old rooms, staring at the hair that was falling out. Thor was silent as he walked in, Loki looking up to him as he did. It was a comfortable silence that fell, his older brother taking a seat next to him on the bed. Loki, for once, was the one to initiate contact. He sought out his brother’s hand, clutching it tightly in his smaller hand, waiting for him to say something.

‘Norns, Loki, I’m so sorry…’ Was what Thor said, nothing like Loki had been expecting, and the blue eyes filled with tears. Loki realised, after all this time, that Thor hadn't changed. That, under everything they piled on top, Thor still loved him. It had been a leap of faith, and Thor hadn't disappointed him.

‘Brother…’ Was all Loki managed, before he was crying. He didn’t know why, couldn’t seem to stop the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks. Muscular arms wrapped around him, and Loki fell into the embrace of his older brother, sobbing against the edge of the cape. Thor just held him, let Loki break down against him, until his tears stopped.

‘I won’t let him hurt you, never again, little brother.’ It was a rare thing, the age between them, but Loki didn’t bother to be angry. In fact, he was quite enjoying the term. Fingers brushed over his arms, gently moving the fabric up his wrists, but Loki didn’t stop the calloused fingers. They traced the older scars, lightly brushing along the length with care. When the fabric got to the new ones, he heard his brother inhale sharply.

The green fabric stood out against the red of the scars, Loki thought they were awfully ugly, but Thor continued tracing them carefully.

‘Why do they not heal?’ He asked, and Loki shifted closer to his brother. His body was warm, a rare thing when Loki was a walking ice-cube, and he hadn't been this close in such a long time. The last person to get close had hurt him so badly, he hadn't ever thought he would allow anyone close enough to hurt again. But there was Thor, holding Loki’s arms between the two of them while Loki’s head rested against his brother’s shoulder. Thor’s legs hung off the bed, Loki’s tucked under him, and the Trickster was reminded of just how small he was compared to his brother.

‘I… cannot heal self-inflicted wounds. Or ones I blame myself for.’ Thor didn’t speak, just moved his head so that their foreheads were touching, and Loki breathed out steadily. Thor’s eyes were open, Loki knew that, but he kept his closed. They hadn't done this in so long, hadn't been this close, Loki’s fault.

‘You should forgive yourself.’ Thor murmured, Loki pulling back to see complete honesty on his brother’s face. No deception, no lies, and Loki should know, he was the Master of Lies. His brother’s hands left his arm, his right hand tracing the cut just below Loki’s collarbone. It had been put there by Thanos, the Sceptre digging in just as Loki gave in, the show of his weakness.

‘It wasn’t your fault, Loki. No God could survive that. Not even Odin.’ Loki looked down, not wanting to be reassured of something he knew was his fault. His brother chuckled, tilted his chin back up, thumb brushing lightly over the skin.

‘You need to stop being so hard on yourself, Loki. You have me now, you don’t have to bear this on your own.’ It was such a sincere moment, Loki found himself on the verge of crying again, before Thor said something that stopped him in his tracks.

‘Show me.’ Loki knew what he was referring to. They both did, staring at each other waiting to see which one would break first. Thor looked calm, perfectly at ease with the situation of having a monster in the same room as him, whilst Loki genuinely thought his heart might stop beating if Thor rejected him. After all this time, no matter what he did, it was always Thor that he sought approval from.

‘I cannot.’ His voice was scratchy, and it was an evident lie, he could very easily do it. But he didn’t want this moment to end, the sanctuary of this room to shatter. The God didn’t have anything else left.

‘Yes you can, brother. I have faith in you.’ Those words, so seemingly insignificant in a life as long as theirs, made him pause. Thor had trusted him, trusted him enough to fight for him in front of Odin. Thor was trying, the least Loki could do was to try back. Very slowly, not watching for the disgust that would show on his brother’s face, Loki allowed his skin to turn. The first couple of times it had been hard, possibly because of a low-Seidr level or the Casket of Winters. But Loki had gained control of it now, could manipulate it.

The dark blue spread across him, and he knew his eyes would be the shade of blood. For a moment, nothing happened. A silence fell in the room, and Loki thought that was it. Thor would stand up and leave, would run away and not come back. But instead, there was a soft gasp, before Loki looked up.

Stunned. Enamoured. Overwhelmed. That would explain Thor’s current expression, the one that had him reaching to touch without thinking. He then paused, hand stretched between them, asking for permission. He didn’t need to speak, the Jotun just tilted his head forwards, allowing fingers to trace the markings on his skin. Thor did not burn, not unless Loki chose to do that to him, which he would never.

They moved further, Loki tempted to pull back, but he didn’t. Unlike most Jotuns, he did not have the full horns, merely small stubs where they would have grown, had he not been a runt. His brother was careful as he touched, not putting any pressure, allowing them to ghost across the skin. Once he had finished his exploration, the God sat back, a smile on his face.

‘You’re still my brother, Loki.’ It was all too sentimental, Loki felt the need to hide under a blanket of tricks and lies, but he didn’t get the chance. The door to his Chambers opened, Frigga walking in and pausing when she saw the two. She then shut the door, before walking across.

‘It’s dinner time, boys. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif have come to meet your mortal friends.’ Loki wasn’t that hungry, not after today’s events, he wanted to curl up and sleep. But he did want to see the Avengers again, especially the Spider Lady, who was nicer to him than he had expected. Loki shifted his skin back sharply, not wanting anyone other than the two in front of him to see, and smiled up at his mother.

‘We’ll be there in a moment, mother.’ He assured, and she smiled. Kissing his forehead, ruffling the mess of Thor’s hair that Loki would one day cut just to annoy him, she walked back out of the room.

‘You don’t have to hide your other skin, Loki. Nobody would say anything.’ Because Thor would threaten them with lightning, Loki thought with a smile. He stood up, adjusted the shirt that he was wearing and shot his brother a smirk.

‘And scare half of Asgard to death? I think not, Thor.’ Loki could see the disappointment then, knew it was because he was being harsh to himself again, but then it turned back to a smile.

‘I suppose that was enough progress for today.’ Thor remarked, walking towards the door. It was only once he was out of it that Loki realised it implied more sessions like that. He threw a dagger after his brother’s retreating form, heard the God of Thunder laugh like a schoolboy as his feet carried him sharply away.


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Thanos

The Warrior’s Three had never liked him. Neither did Sif. They watched him like he was a threat the entire time, then became confused when Natasha began to feed him. Loki, amused at the persistence of the Widow, allowed it. The group chatted away to Loki, happy to communicate with him, and not even Odin stopped it.

Thor was bubbly and happy, probably because of their conversation earlier, which was nice. The Trickster could almost feel the friendship between him and the Avengers, and he was happy to sit and listen to their tales. Sif kept glaring at him, which wasn’t nice, before Loki concentrated in when Tony began speaking about how Asgard ran warmer than Midgard.

‘That it does.’ Thor agreed, and Loki nodded along. Tony, never one to keep words to himself, turned to Loki. The Jotun conversation had, of course, already come up. Just because he hadn't shown them, didn’t mean they didn’t know what he was. So, when Tony so bluntly spoke, quite a few people were surprised.

‘Is that why you’re white, not blue?’ Something, that same hatred Loki felt, swirled darkly in his gut. But these people were his friends, and he shoved it down.

‘That and the fact I’d stand out rather obviously.’ He pointed out, and Tony’s gaze flicked to Thor’s friends. Loki could tell the Man of Iron didn’t like them that much, which made him feel slightly better. Natasha peered across at Tony, probably trying to warn him not to be stupid, but that was Tony’s speciality.

‘Would it be uncomfortable to change?’ It was evident what he wanted to ask. Thor looked to Loki, telling him silently that he didn’t have to do anything, but Loki just shrugged. Slowly, his skin shifted to the blue that it rightly was, eyes flicking red. Tony didn’t speak for a moment, eyes studying his form, then a grin spread.

‘That’s so cool.’ Natasha nodded, reaching out to touch the lines on his forehead. He allowed it, like he had done with Thor, and she traced them carefully.

‘They’re pretty.’ She finally remarked, Clint nodding along. Even Steve looked impressed with them. Loki shrugged, continuing his food and realising how right it felt to have the acceptance of them. It made him smile slightly, before he found Odin’s stare on him. The Allfather was staring right at him, not moving, expressionless. Loki rose a brow, challenging him to speak, and the man looked away. Natasha smirked slightly, nudging Loki’s arm.

**

When Loki woke, he knew something was wrong. His body was cold, tense, and he could feel something in Asgard that wasn’t supposed to be there. He rose up, then looked in the mirror, flinching slightly. His hair was still thinning, body doing much the same, and if he wasn’t careful, he might actually start to die.

A sound rang out, rather like a scream, and it took Loki too long to realise who it was. Thor. The Trickster dressed quicker than he ever had, running down the corridors, and if he had been smart, he would have noticed that none of the Guards were standing at the doors. When Loki skidded into the throne room, there were too many things he had to focus on.

The first was his mother, who was kneeling on the floor, Nebula’s blade at her neck. Thor was being held by Thanos himself, the Power Stone shining in the gauntlet on his wrist. His brother was on his knees, blood dribbling down the side of his neck, Mjolnir shattered on the floor. Odin was to the side, Gungnir on the floor, broken in half. Ebony Maw stood over the King, who looked to Loki with tears in his one eye. Heimdall was down as well, another one of Thanos’ minions holding him down, much like the Avengers.

Loki straightened his back, slipped his mind back into the cold expanse that had kept him so safe throughout his life. He was, after all, the God of Mischief and Lies. He was steady as he walked forwards, regarding the scene carefully. The issue was Vision, who was being held down next to a sobbing Scarlett Witch, and Loki needed to get the Stone away from Thanos. Bruce, who would have been helpful, was apparently having some sort of Identity crisis.

Tony looked up, a battered Iron suit around him, and Loki looked back. This wasn’t good, not good at all.

‘Hello again, Loki.’ Thanos remarked calmly, like he was in perfect control. The voice brought back so many bad memories, but the Trickster just smiled coldly.

‘Thanos. What an unpleasant surprise.’ Thor had promised that he wouldn’t let Thanos hurt him, yet his brother was on the floor, and Loki couldn’t save him. He couldn’t save any of them. The Titan squeezed Thor slightly tighter, and Loki flinched.

‘Where’s the Tesseract, Loki?’ In the vault, presumably. The Trickster looked back to Vision, and Thanos followed his gaze.

‘The Mind Stone. Useful, if I need to control you again.’ He threw Thor to the ground, two lackies coming forwards to keep his brother pinned, and Loki watched the Titan walk across to Vision. Wanda was sobbing, but Loki didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t kill the Titan on his own, not when there were so many people around them, so he did the only thing possible.

‘You don’t need the Mind Stone to get the Tesseract.’ Loki calmly stated, and the Titan stopped. Loki held out his hand, prayed that this would work, and smiled slightly when the Tesseract appeared on his palm. Thanos looked mildly impressed, which was worrying, and Loki needed the power for just a little bit longer.

Because if this was going to work, he needed help. He prayed, prayed that she could hear him, and waited to see what would happen. Now the Trickster needed to distract the Titan for long enough that his plan could work.

‘The Tesseract, in exchange for your life.’ Thanos simply stated, and the old Loki might have accepted such a thing. His life was more valuable than any others, or had been, before all of this had gone wrong.

‘The Tesseract, in exchange for my brother and mother.’ He snapped back, and Nebula chuckled. The sword dug slightly deeper against Frigga’s neck, red blooming, and Thanos shot his daughter a glare.

‘A worthy deal, I think.’ Thanos remarked slowly, before stretching out his hand. Loki looked to the Tesseract, then to Thor, then back to the Cube. He needed this to work, but he wasn’t sure that it was going to. And, if everything went wrong… He flicked his gaze to Odin, who was staring at him, and the God understood. Understood everything, understood what he needed.

‘And one more thing.’ Loki finally stated, Thanos sighing like he was bored.

‘My patience is wearing thin, Laufeyson.’

‘I want to kill Odin.’ 


	8. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some allies arrive, and Loki does a thing.

He didn’t want to kill Odin. He didn’t, even when the old man was dragged forwards. But they both knew what had to happen, they both knew that they needed a distraction. Loki looked to Odin, the man that had been his father, and turned his skin blue slowly. The God looked at him as he formed the Dagger, and he knelt there willingly. They both knew. The ice formed, stabbing straight through his chest and hitting his heart.

Thor cried out, Frigga stayed quiet. Loki tried not to cry, lips close to his father’s ear, murmuring comforts and promises to protect Asgard.

‘You’re still my son, Loki.’ Odin muttered, before his eye glazed over, body going limp. Loki didn’t react as the body dropped, just pushed out Seidr to the now-free entity who would be coming. Thanos looked pleased, a smile on his horrible face, and Loki stood in his Jotun form, waiting.

‘And I thought you could fall no lower, Laufeyson.’ Thanos remarked, and Loki looked to the dead body. The realm rumbled slightly, heads turning to the opening doors.

‘Not quite, Titan.’ Loki stated, turning his head to the woman walking in. Her eyes flicked to Loki, and the Trickster admired his sister. They had been in league before, considering Loki’s many dabbles with death, and had both agreed that Ragnarök was a bad idea. A very bad one. So, instead of inevitable death, there were now two evil Odin children.

‘I’m late to the party, I see, little brother.’ Hela commented, coming to a stop beside Loki. The woman wore green and black, the terrifying headpiece on, and Loki smiled. Every inch the Goddess of Death, he mused. The Trickster turned back to Thanos, who was staring at Hela in slight shock, before someone else walked in through the door. More reinforcements.

‘Father, stop!’ Gamora came striding in, the ridiculous team behind him, and she stopped on Loki’s other side. She glanced across.

‘Loki.’ She stated briefly, nodding her head.

‘Gamora.’ He stated in the same cold tone, before they turned to look at Thanos.

‘This is what challenges me? My own daughter, the Goddess of Death, and a Jotun Sorcerer?’ Loki could have rolled his eyes at the term, but Hela was already summoning daggers, Gamora reaching for her gun, and he felt rather left out of the aggressive team. They looked to him, conveying silently the plan, before running forwards. Loki let them, turning and reforming the Tesseract. Thanos was shouting to his minions, the Avengers were fighting again, and Loki had a chance.

He cracked the Tesseract, then vanished from the room. He couldn’t do everything, couldn’t get all the stones, but he could make this work. The Compound was hard to work with, considering it was not really easy to move without the Bifrost. He had to use the energy of the cracked Tesseract to reach the Avengers Compound, stalking through to the room that he needed.

His fingers closed around the Reality Stone, adding that to his Space Stone, before he turned to the side. The other presence in the room was one Loki had easily sensed, probably because of his growing Stone collection.

‘You got my message then.’ Loki commented, the Doctor leaning against the wall. The Stone sat around his neck, firmly placed around it in the golden chain, and he glanced down to it.

‘I understand the risks. Just tell me, are they alive?’ Loki briefly nodded his blue head, before the Stone was released from its hold. The green stone was offered out, and Loki took it. He now had three Stones, and if the plan was working correctly, he would have four. That was enough for what he wanted to do, and then Thanos wouldn’t be able to win.

He bounced back to Asgard, pulling strength from the Stones he had hidden, and reappeared in the Throne room. It was a mess, blood everywhere, swords clashing. Sif and the Warriors Three had appeared, slashing through Thanos’ beasts.

‘Loki!’ He narrowly avoided something hitting his head, found it to be the golden gauntlet. Gamora was holding Thanos’ blade down, the Goddess of Death was helping, and the team were fighting. He took the Gauntlet, placed it on his hand, then shifted the size with Seidr. Frigga cried out, knowing now what he was going to do, but Loki didn’t plan on stopping.

The Power Stone already in place. The Space Stone snapped in, then the Reality Stone, then the Time Stone. Loki looked to the Gauntlet, then to Thanos.

‘I’ll see you in Hel, Thanos.’ And with that, the Jotun snapped his fingers.

**

It was a setting sun. Ankle deep water, the horizon pictured in pretty oranges and reds. They stretched out across the sky, blended into the image painted on the water. Loki stood silently, stared down at his hand, which still had the gauntlet on. The two missing Stones were still empty, the others glowing brightly. Whatever he had done, he hoped it had been the right thing.

‘Hello, brother.’ Loki turned his head, found his sister standing beside him. She was still wearing her dress, still had a dagger in hand. She looked calm, staring out at the sunset with him. He relaxed with her, watching the sun set.

‘Is he dead?’ He finally asked, after what felt like years. The Goddess turned to him, looking down at the gauntlet.

‘Yes, he’s dead.’ Thanos, the Titan that had ruined him, was gone. And it had cost Loki a lot. He had killed Odin, stabbed him straight through his heart, felt the blood trickle across his fingers. Odin had known what was happening, knew that Loki had to do it. It didn’t make it any easier, killing the man that he only ever wanted to make proud. Hela knew that, reaching down to take his free hand, holding it. They were similar in size, and she was equally cold.

‘I’m dead, aren’t I?’ He inquired, staring down at their joined hands.

‘Valhalla is calling you, baby brother.’ Hela replied, brushing her thumb lightly over his hand. He accepted the touch, remembering the times prior to this. When she had comforted him through death, brought him back. He owed her everything.

‘Valhalla. What a surprise.’ Loki was telling the truth. He had never expected to reach Valhalla, always thought he would reside in his sister’s realm. But now he was being told he had a chance of peace, of going to Valhalla. Of settling in the Realm Eternal, of seeing Odin again.

‘You don’t have to go, Loki. I won’t let go of you.’ He thought about holding on to the Staff, looking up at Odin pleadingly. Remembered letting go, falling into the cold. He looked to his sister, then thought about Thor. Would his brother ever forgive him? Would mother? But even if he was alive, even if they didn’t forgive him, at least he could see them live.

‘I won’t let go.’ He assured, squeezing his sister’s hand. This time, he wouldn’t let go.


	9. Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela stakes her claim, and Loki does some pouting

Hela stood over the dead body of her baby brother, then looked to the destruction in the Throne Room. The Avengers were collecting themselves, the dead bodies had vanished, and Thanos was gone. Lady Sif, as Hela believed her to be called, was straight to Thor’s side, but the God wasn’t taking his eyes of the fallen body of his brother.

Hela peered back down, staring at the blue skin. He was barely an adult, yet even in all her time in Hel, she had never seen something as painful as his torture. His soul had been beyond torn, the God half-mad from the Titan’s rage. Her eyes sought out Frigga, who was sitting on the floor, gown torn and bloody. Odin’s body was the only one that remained, the icicle melting slowly around the wound. It was a shame, she mused. But not that much.

Frigga met her gaze, and there were so many things conveyed in the look. Frigga was not Hela’s mother, but she had been the only advocate for her staying in Asgard. Therefore, the Goddess held no qualms with her step-mother. Her half-brother, the one currently being touched by the Lady Sif, had not even looked at her yet.

‘Is he dead?’ She turned, finding Gamora standing over Loki’s body. The Gauntlet had burnt around the Jotun’s arm, it would take a lot of Seidr to heal such a thing.

‘Yes.’ Hela answered calmly, ignoring the brief sob from her half-brother. She peered down at the youngest Odinson, wondering how best to bring him back. After all, she could not leave him in the limbo forever, and he had chosen not to go to Valhalla. Now she had to bring him back to the world of the living.

‘You don’t like me much.’ Gamora stated, and Hela knew that the team of misfits she called friends were standing behind her, ready to attack Hela if needed.

‘You stood by and watched my brother be tortured, I have no desire to forgive you.’ She snapped impatiently, but she knew Gamora had not had much choice. And the girl had just lost a sibling, Nebula lost to the snap just as Thanos had been. But the green-skinned girl just gave a nod, stepping away from the Jotun. Hela crouched down, brushed her hand over the blue skin and smiled slightly.

‘Come back to me, baby brother. Open your eyes.’ Black mist covered him, and she waited until she heard a heartbeat before pulling it back. Loki shot up, hand reaching out and gripping hers, but she didn’t pull away. Hela smiled down at him, crimson eyes searching her green ones.

‘Welcome back to the land of the living, Little one. That’s three times I’ve pulled you back.’ He ignored her in favour of looking around the room, eyes flicking to Gamora. The green woman stayed still as he stood, glancing to her.

‘Thank you.’ He briefly said, and she nodded. And with that, the daughter of Thanos walked from the room, the Tree, Racoon, Rock and Antennae girl leaving with her. Peter paused momentarily, staring at the Avengers, before he too followed them. Hela watched the door shut, then the silence was broken by one of the mortals.

‘Thor, are you sure you’re not the adopted one?’ Somebody hit the brown-haired mortal, who was grinning at Hela, but she chose to look to Frigga. Her step-mother stood slowly, glancing between the two almost Odin children, before she focused on Hela.

‘Hello, Hela.’ She calmly greeted, and the Goddess of Death bowed her head in the direction of the Queen. She then turned to Thor, who was still standing awkwardly.

‘You must be Thor.’ He slowly nodded, then looked down to Odin’s body. Hela did the same, then nudged Loki.

‘Sorry about that.’ Loki flinched slightly.

‘He wouldn’t let me get you out otherwise.’ The younger God stated, and they both knew that Odin had died on purpose. Always a Drama Queen, the eldest sibling thought as she stared at him.

‘We can give him a proper funeral, once the King is coronated.’ She looked up to Thor, who blinked in confusion. Hela chuckled lightly,

‘You think I want the throne? The condition for me returning, thanks to little baby brother, was that I couldn’t steal it from you.’ Loki didn’t fight about the nickname, knowing better than to do so after all this time. The Jotun did, however, go across to one of the mortals and begin healing them. Hela watched, before walking across to her step-mother and healing the gash on her cheek. Thor stood close, obviously unsure of the Goddess, but that was okay. She had expected that.

‘I know it’ll take time, little brother, for you to trust me. But we live a very long time, and I plan to spend it wisely.’ The Goddess stated to the God of Thunder, before she picked up Mjolnir and handed it back to the God. He was blatantly shocked, but Frigga just chuckled, and reached a hand out to cup Hela’s cheek. She allowed it, watching the woman curiously.

‘Welcome home, Hela.’

**

Loki finished healing Natasha, who thanked him. He turned to finish healing Steve, then looked back to the Goddess of Death.

‘So, she’s your sister?’ Tony inquired, the others looking at her as well. Loki nodded slowly, watching Thor’s reaction to her. Frigga was smiling at Hela, but Thor still seemed nervous. Plus, nobody was mentioning the obvious. Odin was still lying on the floor, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif staring at the dead King. Loki looked down to him, felt his heart ache as he did so.

Hela turned back, waved her hand and the body disappeared. The Seidr was simple, she could manipulate the dead, but she had only moved him to a different room. Probably so that Loki could stop blaming himself. Sure enough, his Seidr wasn’t responding, meaning that his guilt was yet again eating him up. That, and the fact that he still had four stones tucked safely away. He was hiding the hand that had used the gauntlet, partly because he couldn’t let himself heal.

‘Come here, baby brother.’ Hela called, Loki cursing himself internally for letting her notice. He crossed the Throne Room to her side, watched her hand pass over the injured flesh. When it had healed, she moved on to his hair, her hand moving through it until it was restored. He pouted, although allowing his sister to heal him, until she reached for his forearms. Loki tensed, but she just shushed him and continued, until the scars were gone.

‘Come, Little Loki. We have work to do.’ She stated, stalking from the room, gown swishing around her ankles. Loki chuckled, but followed the Goddess of Death, keeping his skin blue as he did so.


	10. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffyness. Cuteness. Bonding between the siblings.

The Avengers stood near the back of the funeral procession, despite the fact that Thor had said they could stand closer. The King stood, Mjolnir by his side, watching the fire engulf the boat. It was a silent occasion, the realm quiet as the old King burnt. By the new-King’s side, his elder sister stood in a gown of dark green, black trim. The people of Asgard had been hesitant to see the new Goddess, but Hela seemed to be nice. Plus, the old Queen liked her, Frigga would spend a lot of time with the eldest child of Odin.

To the other side of Thor stood the youngest, clothes of green and gold. It was quite odd to think that Loki was the adopted one, especially when he was so alike to Hela. Thor, once struggling with one sibling that liked mischief, now had two of them. Yet he found himself enjoying having a sister, found that Loki seemed to have settled better with her here.

Like later, once it was just the Avengers, Royals and the Warriors Three and Sif. Loki was lounging about, Jotun form out because Hela preferred it. She was seated behind him, fingers tracing through the long black hair. Thor was on the seat beside her, watching his two siblings bond. The Warriors Three and Sif were not big fans of Hela, nor had they forgiven Loki, which amused the two green-siblings to no end.

The Avengers loved Loki, as they had done since they brought him to the Compound. Hela, therefore, was also liked by them. Frigga sat off to the side, reading quietly, but Thor caught her occasionally looking at Loki and Hela.

‘Where did you put the stones?’ Hela inquired, finishing the braid in Loki’s hair. Thor had been thinking about that as well, Loki had four Infinity Stones. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his younger brother, but he did fear that Loki would do something stupid. Apparently, Hela seemed to be thinking the same thing.

‘Somewhere safe.’ Loki answered, and Hela hit him on the head gently. He pouted, something that reminded Thor of just how young Loki actually was.

‘Give.’ Hela snapped, holding out her hand like it was a simple toy, rather than the strongest things in the galaxy.

‘I’m afraid I cannot.’ Loki answered, and Sif looked smug. Like she was about to prove that Loki was indeed evil. Thor felt a stab of disappointment, he had hoped that Loki was mast his Mischief-phase. Hela paused, like she was trying to read Loki’s mind, then settled back.

‘Smart.’ She eventually stated, and the younger God nodded.

‘I am.’ Thor looked between them, confused. Whenever they started talking like this, which actually happened quite a lot, Thor realised just how smart his other siblings were. He looked across to his mother, who was looking right back at Thor like he could understand if he just thought about it. He didn’t get it, and so Hela gave a brief chuckle.

‘Loki, show Thor.’ She stated, and Thor would never have gotten away with commanding Loki. Yet the Jotun just leant up, blue fingers brushing Thor’s.

The world shifted, and instead of sitting with his siblings, he was standing on an empty plane. There was water, ankle-deep and a bright sunset, stretching out across the horizon. Reds and oranges and yellows, and a small stone structure in front of him. Inside it, he could see a bright glow, before it all slipped away.

‘Where is that?’

‘Death.’ Loki bluntly stated, Hela nodding.

‘It isn’t accessible to anyone but the person who controls the stones. We should technically put the others in it.’ She looked across to Vision, who was sitting next to Wanda. Loki hit her leg, a glare on his blue face.

‘We aren’t stealing the stone. Vision can keep it.’ Hela paused, but eventually conceded, leaning back in the chair.

‘You should go and get the other one. They like blue people.’ Hela stated, nudging Loki with a foot. Thor found himself smiling, looking between them with adoration. The relationship he had lost when it became a fight for the throne had come back, a sister balancing the issues that Thor and Loki couldn’t manage. Loki smiled up at Thor, like he could read his mind, which knowing Loki, he probably could.

‘Fancy training?’ Hela remarked, looking across to Thor, then down to Loki. The Jotun jumped up, shaking his head.

‘No way, I’m not being bullied by you two.’ He stated, ducking when Hela threw a dagger at his head. Thor smirked as Loki tried to run away, then fell over Mjolnir that was behind the chair. What wiped the smirk off of Thor’s face was when the hammer also fell, and everyone in the room went still, apart from Frigga. She continued reading, like that hadn't just happened.

‘Well, baby brother? You should’ve known you could wield it.’ Hela stated, like it wasn’t a big deal. Loki blinked, still on the floor, and hesitantly reached out. Thor watched in awe as his brother picked it up, then put it down pretty sharp, shuddering.

‘I’ll stick to daggers.’ Was all the youngest said, throwing a casual smirk to Thor as he disappeared out of the room. Hela stood, straightened her gown and walked in the direction that Loki had gone, before she stretched her hand out and called Mjolnir to her side.

‘Come get it.’ She teased, Thor laughing as she too went running off.

‘It’s like having two Loki’s.’ Thor stated aloud, the Avengers all laughing. Frigga was smiling behind her book, and Thor hurried after his two siblings. No way was he letting them have all the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave Kudos and Comments, much appreciated!! :)


End file.
